The present technology relates to a magnetic recording medium. Specifically, the present technology relates to a magnetic recording medium including a support and a recording layer.
Recently, due to development of information technology (IT) society, electronization of libraries, archives, and the like, and long-term storage of business documents, demand for a higher recording density of a magnetic recording medium as a medium for data storage has increased.
In a high recording density magnetic recording medium, it is particularly desired to improve dimensional stability against humidity change and tension. For example, Patent Documents 1 and 2 describe that, in order to improve dimensional stability against humidity change, a reinforcing layer made of a material selected from a metal, a semimetal, an alloy thereof, an oxide thereof, and a composite thereof is formed on at least one main surface of a nonmagnetic support.